


It'll be all Fine (but not so easily)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Akashi and Kuroko are precious as well, I'm so sleepy, M/M, Shadowhunter AU, Shadowhunter!Kuroko, Shiori is a High Warlock of course, Warlock!Akashi, give her some love, it's past 2am and I'm doing this, she's precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But don’t you want to make friends?”<br/>The redhead stares him, giving a short reply, before returning to his book.<br/>“There’s no reason to; everyone will leave me behind, anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Or, the Shadowhunter AU nobody ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sparkle of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I blame it all to a friend of mine that suggested me to watch Shadowhunters, and about how perfect for each other Alec and Magnus are. So here I am, at 2:30 am writing and uploading this thing. So yeah. Here you go.

 

Tetsuya is five years old when a new boy arrives at his kindergarten. Said boy is taller than he is, with bright, scarlet hair and cat-slit eyes of the same shade. The other teachers introduce him as _Akashi Seijuro_ , son of their new teacher, Akashi Shiori-sensei.

Seijuro was a strange kid. He observes the rest of them, but never joins their games. He’s distant and quiet. He keeps strange books, leather bound, most of the time, with strange symbols carved on them. He prefers staying silent, but when he _does_ speak, he sounds too wise and old, as if it was a personal experience that sparkled this way of thinking.

He tries to approach him, but all his attempts are failed.

 

-//-

 

“Why don’t you play with the rest of us?”

“I don’t want to.”

“But don’t you want to make friends?”

The redhead stares him, giving a short reply, before returning to his book.

 _“There’s no reason to; everyone will leave me behind, anyways._ ”

 

-//-

“The book you’re reading is strange.”

He receives no reply.

 

-//-

 

“Your eyes are beautiful, you know.”

“They’re brown. Nothing special.”

“Nuh-uh. They’re red. And cat-like. Really beautiful.”

Seijuro slams his book shut. “You can’t.”

“Can’t what? See your eyes?”

“Yes.”

“But I do.”

“How? Do you have the Sight?”

“I don’t understand, Sei-kun.”

And Seijuro runs, as fast as he can, because there’s **_no way_** this boy, Tetsuya, who is the closest he’d allow for someone to get to him, to be able to see past his _glamour_. Tetsuya has been around for eight years and Seijuro is a bit over two hundred (still young for a Warlock like he is), and he couldn’t see it at first. So, why now, and how?

Shiori. He needs to talk to Shiori. His foster mother who has been by his side ever since she found him, abandoned in a forest, only a baby at that time. Even though he saw her as his mother, she couldn’t call her anything but his older sister.

Or perhaps he needs to talk to the Akashi Shiori, the High Warlock of Tokyo, and the most powerful of their kind. She has been around for more than a thousand years. Surely, she must know how it happened now. Was it the Sight? Extremely careful observation? Or perhaps…?

He reached their house before he had realized it, but as he stood there, he felt something was wrong. What else could it be, when the door wasn’t simply unlocked, but slightly open, and no noise was heard but muffled speech?

 

“ _Why do we need to make the place look like someone was here for valuables?_ ”

“ _Do you seriously want mundanes after us?_ ”

 

“Nee-sama?” he mutters, just in case he misheard, and he can pass himself as just another, simple, mundane boy.

He drops the act as soon as he finds his way to the living room. Shiori is there, lying on a sea of blood, her body most distinct among others lying around her.

He doesn’t wait, nor expects an explanation. The most important person in his existence was murdered, and the people who did it stood there, in front of him. It’s obvious what those people are, all with their circular mark around their necks.

He doesn’t think, instead, allows his instincts to take over. He doesn’t bother hiding what he is, and enjoys seeing the look on their faces as his eyes glow in the dim-lit room, slit and sharp like a snake’s. His left eye even changes shade; it takes the colour or melt, flowing gold, contrasting the pure scarlet of its original state.

And his magic, the magic he keeps always under control, overflows him, coming to life in the form of crimson smoke in his fingertips. They scream before that pure, magical wave hits them.

No one survives.

Seijuro picks up her body after he makes sure that no one was around. Conjuring a portal, he crosses to the other side, carrying her to a place where she might rest in peace.

 

-//-

 

“Obaa-chan.” Tetsuya whispers. “Some people look strange.”

The old lady ruffles her grandson’s hair. “What do you mean by strange?”

“Well, today, when I went to school, I met with Sei-kun. His eyes look different, but beautiful, so I told him that, and he freaked out.”

“When you say different?”

“Well, they were _red._ And looked like a cat’s!” he exclaims enthusiastically. “But he was angry and asked me how I could see it, and if I had the Sight.” He stops to take a deep, before he continues. “He then left, I could still see some people were different. Then, I could see all sorts of things. There were people with tails, or horns, or strangely coloured skin.”

“Do you think they’re weird, or strange?” she asks, to which the boy, shakes his head that no, he didn’t, and couldn’t, judge someone by that.

“I’ll explain it to you the best way I can.” The old woman promises. Tetsuya nods.”Remember when your parents called you their little angel?”

“I do, but, what’s the point?”

“They didn’t say that as a figure of speech, dear. You really have angel blood on your veins.”

**_“You’re a Shadowhunter, Kuroko.”_ **

****

-//-

“Sei-kun?” Kuroko asks, when, the next day, Akashi appears in front of him. “Is everything alright?” he doesn’t receive a reply.

“Is Shiori-sensei alright?”

“She’s dead.” The redhead replies, and a silent thankfulness fills his heart when he manages to reign his emotions so well. “And this is why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?”

Kuroko receives a bitter smile.“I’m making sure that you forget about me.”

His index and middle left finger touch gently his forehead, while Seijuro mutters an incantation.

After it’s finished, he discreetly walks away. He doesn’t want to stay to make sure it worked. Besides, he had other things to do, as well.

 

-//-

 

At the tender age of eight, Kuroko Tetsuya learns of his destiny.

At that same day, Akashi Seijuro closes himself from the world.


	2. And Fate Laughs at Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a first meeting for all of them, besides Akashi.  
> For him, it was a cruel joke of the gods, or fate, or whoever was in charge of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing little by little on my phone, this is finally ready. I'm 100% sure there are some typos, so please let me know if you spot them.

 

 

 

 

He shouldn't have listented to Shintarou, he thinks from time to time. That one Fey might be curious about human lifestyle, but that doesn't mean he had to follow him around. Same went with Atsushi, and he sometimes regretted that he had adopted the abandoned child. He was still curious, he repeated to himself. Atsushi didn't look like any human, considering he had hair in the same shade as his eyes, smooth and bright at sunlight as amethysts.

He had acted as his guardian for the past three years, using glamours whenever he had to attend to a parent-student meeting. He appeared to the mundanes as taller, with eyes exact the same as his charge, and black hair. It'd be suspicious if he looked exactly the same, or not at all, the had thought, and that appearance seemed to work well.

Speaking of, he still couldn't figure out what Atsushi was, exactly. It could be something accidental, his hair colour. Surely he never showed any magical potency, but that could be nothing more than unwillingness to do so. His hair is an indication of demonic heritage, however, nothing implies, to his limited knowledge over the topic, that he's an Ifrit. What he had learnt from his mentor about them didn't apply to Atsushi. Two things distinguished Ifrits from Warlocks. The first was, of course, their inability to perform magic. The second was (and Seijuro wasn't completely sure about that one) that Ifrits had very specific demon marks, compared to the diversity of those bore by Warlocks. But that doesn't really matter. Not when he has the strength of an Oni, not when he's simply barely fifteen.

 

In comparison to himself, or even Shintarou, Atsushi is much more childish. That is, of course, to be expected. Atsushi is actually  _younger_ than he looks, while the other two are much older than their physical traits imply. Faeries are long-lived, while Warlocks are immortal.

 

Atsushi makes it a habbit to call Seijuro 'dad' and Shintarou 'mum' from time to time. It annoys  _mum_ a lot to be called that, but deep inside, he feels flattered, too, because someone outside the Court thinks of him as important. He feels he has something akin to what mortals call family. And so, he tries to persuade Seijuro to enroll to Teiko with them, which, surprisingly, he manages after a few days.

 

It's a surprise to both of them when the redhead joins them in the basketball team tryouts. He impresses everyone (doesn't he always?) with his unrivalled skill, despite his height -shorter than the average basketball player. That skill is what earns him a place in the first string along Shintarou and Atsushi, and another boy, with tanned skin and a set of midnight blue hair and eyes,  _Aomine Daiki._

 

In the few months that pass, Shintarou (Midorima, now) watches how well he started to fit in. Akashi has stopped trying to remain distant and detached from people as individuals, and humanity as a whole. He still understands, and he can see that to his eyes, that one day, the people he mingles with now will grow old and die.

 

When Aomine is questioned why he skips practice, he claims that doesn't but instead, practices in the small, quiet, third string gym. He claims to have made a friend there, and promises to introduce him to them soon.

 

"This is my friend, Tetsu." he points to the empty space next to him. But there's no one there, and he's ready to scold Aomine because really, he's too old for an imaginary friend.

However, he sees Akashi, from the corner of his eye, staring at disbelief. He focuses his gaze towards where Aomine pointed, where Akashi stares and focuses. There's indeed, someone there. He sees the clear summer sky resting on the boy's hair, shining brightly through his eyes. And the redhead does nothing but stare, as though this is something, completely unexpected, almost _impossible._

 

"Your friend is extremely interesting, Daiki." he comments, in his usual, reserved tone. "I'm Akashi Seijuro." he introduces himself.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

 

**_I know._ **

 

"Pleasure to make your aquitance. Unfortunately, I'm needed elsewhere." he adds quickly, before he starts walking away.

 

 

-//-

 

It's a cruel joke of fate, Seijuro thinks. He decided to walk away from Tetsuya's life and yet, there he was. How could that ever happen, he has no idea, and he hates that. He feels weak, and that's the worst feeling he could have. His past experiences have proven to him that feeling weak is just as bad as being weak. That feeling, a reality or mere illusion, can be fatal.

Weakness is a failure.

And he's not willing to fail again.

There's no place for failures for the now High Warlock of Tokyo.

 

-//-

 

Kuroko expesses his desire to join the first string. Akashi can see he has a secret talent, so he challenges him to cultivate it.

In less than three months, Kuroko joins them as a regular.

 

-//-

 

Kise Ryota is by far the most cheerful vampire that he has ever come across. It's perhaps because he can enjoy the sun's warmth unlike the rest of his kind. Even though his overly cheerful attitude can be too much to handle, he's much a better choice for a teammate than Haizaki. The blond Daylighter enjoys playing with them, adores being in Kuroko's presence and, what is surprising, he has developed a healthy form of competitiveness towards Aomine, instead of tying to tear him apart.

Such feeling is mutual, for Aomine simply indugles Kise, even going as far as to playfully tease the teen model.

If that was a different life, quiet, peaceful, mundane, they could perhaps become partners in life. Alas, it was not as easy, and the two of them were now supposedly mortal enemies. Both down with a sickness irriverable, simialr in nature, but also different, for the demons that created the two wanted nothing more than to see each other's end, passing that feeling to their 'children'.

And, of course, he's proud of his little, albeit weird, family. Himself, a warlock, Midroma, a fae, Murasakibara, an Ifrit, Aomine, a werewolf, Kise, a vampire, and two humans, brought by Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko.

Everyone shines like a star, and they form their own, bright, constellation.

 

-//-

 

It takes him a few months and two official games where both he and Kuroko play together. Not the fact that they compliment each other to perfection, even better than Aomine. They operate together and in harmony, much like two parts of the same being.

"That was a good game, Akashi-kun." the teen compliments him, as they walk towards the showers.

"Thank you. You were really extraordinary, yourself." he returns the compliment.

Kuroko takes of his jersey (the number 15 on it has some burden, sure) before stepping into the shower and, that moment, he makes Akashi Seijuro freeze in his place, once again, involuntarily and unwillingly.

The sixth man's back is _Marked_ , covered in a wide variety of symbols he barely recognises, but he can feel a small spark of divinity coming from them.

 

-//-

 

Betrayal.

That wasn't supposed to happen, but then again, don't all children rebel against their parents at some point?

Still, he stood at Murasakibara's side at all times, offering him what he desired, when he could. Was that kindness viewed as a weakness?

 

**_Discipline him._ **

 

What should he do?

 

**_Remind him of his place._ **

 

Is that really the right thing to do?

 

**_Are you that weak, Akashi Seijuro?_ **

 

A bright gold flashes from a previously blood red, left eye.

 

-//-

 

"Who are you?"

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, of course. Tetsuya."

And Kuroko feels the piercing gaze of that golden eye, and runs outside, back in the rain.

 

-//-

 

Kuroko doesn't want to be around for the rest of the day, or perhaps, the week. Sighing, he picks up his steele and activates the Stealth Rune on his right wrist. Normally, a Stealth rune would assist one in being unnoticed, but in his case, it had a flaw. Since when he first drew it, he made a minor mistake, it turned him completely invisible. That way, he could surely be completely out of anyone's sight, even Akashi's.

Especially Akashi's.

 

But he can't help but be drawn to a pair of loud voices, speaking in quick English.

 

_"And you're the new High Warlock?"_

_"You look so weak."_

 

Now, Kuroko was intrigued. Normally, a Shadowhunter had no right to meddle with  the affairs of Downworlders -much less the _High Warlock's_ who was, in essense, the most powerful warlock of a region- but something urged him to at least listen.

_"You even use her name as yours. Akashi, was it?"_

Akashi? Could it be possible, that it was the same Akashi as the one he was familiar with?

_"You surely look like a kid, ready to cry to his mother."_

He walks carefully towards the taunting voice, willing, as always to defend others, even though his help might prove unessesary. He readies his Seraph blade, quietly muttering the name **_Lailah_** and the dagger comes to life, glowing with heavenly light.

 

And there he was, wearing the Teikou school uniform, its pure white contrasting the moody weather, his red hair dampened by the rain.

_"Silence"_ he finally commands and, with what seemed to be nothing more than a symbolic wave of his left arm, both remain unmoving and silent, similar to oversized dolls. _"You shall speak only if allowe you to. Understand?"_

Both men silently nod.

The roles have been reversed, and now, Kuroko notices, but this time, he can't help but intervene.

"Akashi-kun!"

And the redhead turns around, offering a small smile to the newcomer. "Ah, Tetsuya. So lovely for you to join us."

"You knew I was here?"

"Of course. You might fool mundanes with that _'disappearing act'_ of yours, but I can tell how it works, and I suspect what caused it."

"You can't hurt people, Akashi-kun."

"I'm only returning what they casued." he defends himself. "Took countless lives, only because of the supposed tainted blood we have. Chilidren of the Moon. Children of the Night. Fair Folk. Children of Lilith. What are you going to do then, little Nephilim? This is what you're here for, right?  Kill the evil warlock and save your kin, no?"

"I would never dare to kill someone who did nothing wrong. In the time I've known you, you've always been kind to me."

"Are you kind, or naive, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The teenage Shadowhunter doesn't reply.

The redhead summons bright flames on his hands. "Regardless, no matter what you say, of what you are, it won't save you."

"Is this about revenge?"

"No." he shakes his head. "It's repentance."

And they get burnt alive.


	3. BONUS Chapter: In Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not for Kuroko only, but for the sake of his teammates that Akashi does that, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, attention! Spoilers for City of Glass!! Cannot stress this enough!  
> Well, yeah, I thought ''what if Kisedai were there?'' and behold, this was born!  
> Due to timeline shenanigans, Akashi is now Oreshi, since it's after the WC in my mind and all.

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya admires people who stand up to others, so it's only natural to admire the redhead by the name of Clarissa. She defended her cause, her dream, of actual equality. Shadowhunters and Downworlders fighting together, against a common enemy, forge the beginning of sharing a common path. Her dream of true peace. People around whisper and the younger ones, those close to his age, mutter their support.

 

It's the werewolves that enter the Accords Hall, wide grins painted on their faces, excited on the prospect of battle. They are followed by the faeries in glass armour that seemingly draws the light in them. Behind them are the warlocks, those with horns and wings standing out from the crowd. Last arrive the vampires, no less eager than the rest.

 

Voices are heard from outside, everyone looking at each other in confusion, not recognising the language. All except Kuroko. The language that's heard is Japanese, his mother tongue and, surprisingly, the voices heard sound unexplainably familiar.

 

_"I hope we're not late. I really want to fight."_

_"You always want to fight, Mine-chin."_

_"But he's right, Murasakibara-cchi! This fight is important!"_

_"Hmph. Only you two could be so excited by the prospect of battle."_

 

And, there they stand, his former middle school teammates. All five of them, even through their youthful faces and athletic bodies, their eyes have the hidden flames releashed. With steady steps, brimming with confidence, they approach the members of the Clave, the redhead leader offering a small, seemingly mockingly bow. "I hope we are not late to join you in this historical battle." he starts. "I speak on behalf of all my companions; we're ready to join the battle that is to come. Victory is assured, waiting for us to extend our hands and claim it for ourselves."

There are whispers; how could the newcomers be sure about the outcome, even about their willingness of the upcoming alliance.

"It took a long time to travel to here from Japan," he continues, "more so that each one had a different preference as to how to travel."

 

There's whispers coming from everyone around; whispers not bothered to not be heard. Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike couldn't wonder but mutter their surprise to their peers. How could it be possible for those five to form a coven like that, so peaceful and coordinate in appearance. They seemed more like a family, which was impossible, if one considered that a werewolf and a vampire stood side by side, laughing at what it seemed a private joke.

 

And then, a pair of red, well-cut rubies focus on him. Hair of the same bright, vivid colour fall over his forehead. A small smile. It's Akashi, he realises. He hasn't seen him in a few months now -not since the end of their last tournament, that is- his former teammates look just like how they did before. Well, if you excluded the anticipation in their eyes in the prospect of the coming battle. They're ready to fight for what they believe, and some of them had a long time to shape those beliefs of theirs.

 

Akashi takes a step closer towards him, but not before he's intercepted by another; at Kise's height, but with black, well-styled hair. He has an air of confidence -was that a trait of the majority of warlocks, that moment made him wonder- and seemed really friendly -at least towards Akashi. He tries not to feel too bothered about it. It's only natural to be friendly with soneone who you know for decades, or perhaps centuries.

The redhead hands what seems like a book to the taller warlock, with the words "please take care of this, Aniki", to which the other laughs. He feels relieved, even though he's not sure why exactly. (But he has his suspicions.)

"I will." he adds. "For Shiori's sake and yours."

Akashi approaches once more. "Kuroko. Are you planning to fight?"

"Is Akashi-kun going to tell me not to?"

"I was going to suggest we fight alongside, but I see that you don't."

"It's not that. I would like to fight by your side. I was just curious."

"About who I was talking to, I'm assuming."

He doesn't reply.

"That was Magnus. Magnus Bane. He was a friend of my adoptive mother. I hadn't seen him in ten years."

"A long time."

"To you, perhaps. Magnus is older and stronger than I am, so I thought it would be appropriate to ask of him to keep something for me."

"Akashi-kun, I..."

"You know Kuroko," the redhead interrupts him, "I never apologised, or thanked you. So I'm sorry. And thank you."

 

The Accords Hall falls silent as two pairs of Warlock and Shadowhunter embrace and scream their love for their partners to the world with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done, finally! I can't believe it took so long!!  
> Yeah I know it's not good enough, believe me, I had some other plans in mind. But I had a part of it written for a month now and I had to finish it. And I did so while listening to One Winged Angel, which is, to those not familiar with the song NOT reccommended for attempting a romantic setting. It's battle music!
> 
> EDIT: I had Akashi and Magnus interact for a reason. A cute little Malec oneshot, and what Akashi gave him is a plot device.
> 
> On other news, I started replaying FFVII so expect an AU soon (just not neccessarily based on that title) because FF is an amazing series.


End file.
